


Jumprope Please No Cutting

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: yo yo yo these things are fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dumbass cuts girls jumprope, but can they undertake the emotional backlash received aftr such a crime? please no cutty thank you





	Jumprope Please No Cutting

playtime was minding her own damn business jumproping down the hallway when she found herself stuck with the school bully. every school has a buly, and from what she learned so far about them was that they liked to hang out at the end of the hallways and 0100001001110101011011000110110001111001

"give so you can pass." demanded the bully

playtime gave him a scribbled face. she didn't have anything to give. her jumprope was drawn to her hands, so she couldn't pick anything up. but because of game mechanics, she could see that somebody (protagonist because only they could really pick stuff up) had been able to give him scissors to get by. and because of updates, that meant he could also cut her jumprope, which is exactly what he did

the results were near immediate. playtime could feel a frown drawn across her face as the corner became to lose form. the walls and floor melted into each other, breaking physics and becoming the universe itself. the bully floated back into the mass of stars, becoming nothing that would ever actually matter. the corner returned to its original state, and playtime was confused

huh, it almost felt like somebody was here a second ago

**Author's Note:**

> i only beat the game once and i haven't played it since so idk if you can give bully scissors but i also don't care


End file.
